An Old Friend
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: When Bella's supposed ex-boyfriend comes to town, what's going to happen? How's Edward going to react? How is Bella going to react? Let's just hope we don't have to get out hands dirty...ExB DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Well, crap

**A/N: I really wanted to read one of these. And don't worry it's EdwardxBella throughout the WHOLE THING. I don't like when Bella is with people OTHER than Edward. Anyways, I hope you like it! :D And, before anybody asks, this is before the wedding but after they told everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Travis and the Forr's, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn! (No duh)**

**Bella POV**

Chapter One - Well, Crap

Edward was out hunting with the other Cullen men right now. I was left alone in my house. Well, technically I lived with the Cullens since I was there so much, but I really didn't feel like playing Barbie Bella with Alice.

The phone suddenly rang, making me jump practically ten feet off the ground.

I took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the blush that had made its way to my cheeks.

The phone rang again and I ran to the kitchen to get it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bells!" Renee's cheery voice said from the other end.

"Um, hi, mom. Why are you calling?" I shifted nervously. I hoped she hadn't changed her mind about me getting married.

"I just needed to warn you, well, do you remember your old boyfriend?"

What old boyfriend? I never had a boyfriend before Edward. "What boyfriend? Edward's the first person I dated."

"Oh, well I guess he wouldn't be considered your boyfriend...but, do you remember that boy that used to like you? Travis Forr?"

Travis Forr...oh! Him! I remember him. He was nice enough but he overdid things sometimes. And he marched around, claiming I was his girlfriend. He was only six months younger than me, really. Renee and Travis' mom, Laura, are best friends. "Oh, him. What about Travis?"

"He's going down to Forks for a vacation."

I was silent. Wait--why would anybody want to go to _Forks _for a vacation? Forks was a dreary town that just brought you down. It didn't bring _me _down, anymore at least. But, really? Forks for a vacation? "Why would he come to Forks?"

"His mom wanted to go to the rainest place in the continental U.S." Renee answered.

"Does he know I live her?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, no. He doesn't. But, Laura told me they were going there. I told her that you live there with Charlie, but, she didn't tell Travis or anyone else. It might get out eventually, anyways."

"Well, crap." I said, and sighed. "Thanks for warning me, mom."

"No problem, hon. I'll call you later. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, mom. Bye."

The line went dead.

I hung up the phone slowly. If my supposed-ex-boyfriend was coming here...well, I better keep Edward out of control, or the Cullens will have to move again.

Well, crap.

**A/N: I know this is sorta bad...but, I'm still a little tired. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. I'll put out chapter two once I get...like, one review. I usually don't set those rules...but, I'm not going to keep going unless someone reviews. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	2. Edward Cullen

**A/N: Thanks to **seddie4evaXD **for being my first (and only) reviwer! Here is chapter two. :D**

**Disclaimer: Travis (the idiot) and the Forr's (the so-so family) are mine. Everyone else is completely Stephenie's.**

**Travis POV**

Chapter Two - Edward Cullen

I was so excited. Mom just told me what has to be _the _best news. Bella Swan, the girl that I absolutely ADORE lives in Forks. She lives there with her dad, and I get to go there with my family for a vacation!

Mom had told me after we passed the "WELCOME TO FORKS" sign. I was jumping in my seat, excited.

"Calm _down, _Travis." My older sister, Makayla, said, rolling her eyes at me. "You're going to break the car."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, sister dear. I'm just excited because I get to see Bella!"

"We're all excited, idiot." My older brother, Justin, said. "Bella's a nice girl, and she's pretty hot."

I glared at him. "She is _mine_. You have a girlfriend, anyways."

"So?" Justin shrugged.

"She is _so _going to dump you." My younger sister, Marinna, said while shaking her head.

"Makayla's right, Travis." My dad said from up front. "You should try to calm down."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving it off easily.

A few moments later, we pulled up in front of what I knew to be Bella's house. Renee had told Mom practically everything.

In front of the house, a silver Volvo was parked. That didn't look like Bella...the beat up, red Chevy truck looked for like her. Then, there was a police crusier up front, Mom said Bella's dad was the cheif police of this little town.

I hopped out of the car, climbing right over Justin.

The rest of my family stayed in the car, letting me go say hi myself. I was also supposed to invite her to dinner, with my family. I was originally going to ask her out on a date...maybe I still can.

I rang the door bell.

I heard shuffling inside, then a _thump _and a girl's voice said "Oops."

A second later, the door opened to reveal the beautiful and perfect, Bella Swan.

She stared at me for a second. "Uh...can I help you?"

I frowned, she didn't remember me! Well that stunk.

"Don't you remember me? You know, Travis Forr...you're old boyfriend."

Suddenly, a bronze-haired boy appeared at her shoulder. He glared at me.

Bella laughed. "I'm sorry, Travis. But, you were never my boyfriend." I could feel my face fall. Dang it, this day keeps getting worse and worse.

"But you rememeber me?" I asked hopefully. I tried hard to ignore the Death Glare's I was getting from Bronzey over there.

"Yeah, I do. My mom called me and told me you guys were coming into town." She didn't seem very happy about that. She wasn't happy to see me? That stinks even _worse. _Here I was, thinking she'd be ectastic to see me!

"Oh, well, do you wanna eat dinner with my family tonight?" I asked.

"Um..." She shifted nervously. She glance at Bronzey. "Actually, well, maybe I'd better point something out to you."

My face brightened. Well, at least I thought it did. "Yes?"

"This," She pointed Bronzey. "Is my fiance, Edward Cullen."

I froze.

Bella was getting married? No, no, no. I should've heard wrong. "Uh, pardon?"

She sighed. "This is my fiance, Edward Cullen. As in we're getting married. As in I love him and I'm going to his house for dinner."

I stared, still uncomprehending. "What?"

Edward Cullen snickered.

"Edward," Bella said, exasperated. "You tell him. He might understand better if _you _tell him."

"My name is Edward Cullen." Edward said. I nodded, telling them I got that much. "And Bella and I are gettting married. We love each other and she's going to have dinner with my family."

Oh. It clicked. Well, crap. Now that was the worst downeer of the day. Bella _was _getting married. At eighteen, wait--wouldn't that mean she's pregnant or something.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant. I'm very deeply in love. Sorry, Travis."

I hate Edward Cullen.

**A/N: After this...the plot thickens! That sounds sorta cheesy...anyways, :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	3. Meet the Cullens

**A/N: Here is chapter three! YAY! And, just to tell you all, I might have chapter four out today, also. Why? Cuz I didn't have school which means no homework!! :D Yes! I am so freaking happy! Oh, and I already had a chapter but some how it was deleted...shiznet. Anyways...here we go! (That sounds retarded...sorry) OH, WAIT--I'll also probably be switching POV's...so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Um...If I was Stephenie Meyer I wouldn't be sitting in my room, listening to a stupid Hannah Montana song (don't ask), eating goldfish, and drinking capri sun, I'd be working on Midnight Sun. Duh.**

**Makayla POV**

Chapter Three - Dinner With The Cullens

Travis is such an idiot. He actually thought he had a chance with Bella. Jeez, I mean, you'd think he'd get the message after she turned him down _one-hundred-and-twenty-four _times. Not that I'm counting.

Once Travis left, I coaxed Justin into switching seats with me. I stuck my head out the still-open door and watched.

When the door opened, Bella was the first person I saw. She looked the same as before...except for her clothes. Whoa. She was wearing some designer clothing, I could tell. And, wow, _all_ of her clothes were designer! Oh. My. God. That is so not fair! How did she even get those clothes? This house did not say "I'm all rich and can buy whatever I want!" The silver Volvo did, but...just, wow.

And then I saw him.

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

He had bronze hair and sparkling, gloden eyes. He wore a button-down white shirt that looked expensive. Even his tan pants looked expensive! Maybe _he _was the reason Bella was wearing all that expensive stuff.

I saw Bella talking to Travis a little.

_He--_not Travis, obviously, the _other_ guy--had his arm wrapped tightly around Bella's waist. Maybe they were together. If they were, then, whoa, Bella is one lucky gal. **(A/N: Don't we all think that? Lol, I sure do.) **

Suddenly, my idiotic brother spun around and sprinted to the car.

"Mom, mom, mom!" He said excitedly. Mom rolled down her window and I leaned even farther forward to catch Travis' words.

"Can I go to dinner with Bella?"

"At this house?" Mom asked, nodding towards the old house we were parked in front of.

"Hey, Travis," I said. He turned and looked at me. "Who's that guy?"

Travis turned and glared at the guy for a second. "He's..." Travis took a deep breath, "Bella's fiance."

I swear, you could've heard a squirrel fart. **(A/N: Lol, I got that from Phineas and Ferb...you should watch that! It's funny! :D Um...continue...)**

"Bella's getting _married_?" Dad finally broke the silence. Travis nodded sadly. But, wait, Bella was only eighteen. Why would someone get married at eighteen? The only reason somebody would get married so young is because they're...pregnant!

"Is she pregnant?" Justin burst out, beating me to it.

"She says she isn't." Travis said.

Oh. Well..."Then why would she get married at eighteen?" I asked.

Travis cast a Death Glare in the direction of Bella's finace. "Because she says they're in love." He made a disgusted face. Aww...how sweet! I wish I could find a boyfriend as nice as _that. _Sheesh, all the good ones are taken.

"What's his name?" Mom asked.

"Edward Cullen," Travis said, making his name sound like a disease. Idiot brother.

I shifted my gaze from my talking family to Edward and Bella. Bella twisted in his arms so she was facing him. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip.

"Ewe!" Marinna exclaimed, horrified.

"What?" Travis asked, only vaguely concerned about what made our sister say "ewe" out of no where.

"They're _kissing_. That's gross!" Ah, young people don't get what love is. I could practically feel the love rolling off the couple from over here.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Bella invited me to have dinner with her fiance's family. She said you guys could come to if you wanted..." I could tell he desprately didn't want us to join him, "So, can I go?"

Mom and Dad shared a look, they both nodded, and Mom turned back to Travis. "Sure, honey."

"OmiGod! Thanks, Mom!" He is such a child sometimes. I don't understand how he graduated from high school.

He sprinted back to Bella and Edward, who had stopped kissing about five seconds ago. I saw him say something excitedly.

"Oh, well that's great, Travis." Bella said, unthusiastically. I'd have the exact same reaction. "Thanks, Mrs. Forr!" She called over Travis' shoulder. Mom smiled and nodded in Bella's general direction.

"Can we go?" Marinna whined. "I'm _hungry!_"

"Yes, we'll go." Dad said.

He changed gears and pulled out of the driveway. Soon, the house disappeared from my view.

**IMAKETHESEKINDSOFPAGEBREAKSBECAUSEICAN'TDOTHEBLUELINETHINGY...ANYWAYS,YOUSHOULDTRYTYPINGWITHOUTCLIKICKINGTHESPACEBAR!IT'SHARD!**

**Travis POV**

"Edward, can you get my coat?" Bella asked Edward, turning around slightly.

"Alice is just going to get you a new one when we get there." Edward said softly.

Bella bit her lip for a second then nodded, "Good point. I suppose there's no point in getting my purse either...dang it. Let's go." She motioned me to turn around and walk. I obeyed immediately, I'd do anything for her.

I stopped at the end of the small piece of sidewalk. Bella walked passed me, holding Edward's hand. They walked over to the Volvo and Edward opened the door for her. She blushed a deep red but got in anyways.

I quickly got into the back seat before they drived off without me.

The whole car ride was silent. I made disguested faces when ever Edward would lift Bella's hand and kiss it. The idiot. That should be _me_ kissing her hand, that should be _me _holding her hand. _I _should be the one marrying Bella.

I could have sworn Edward scoffed and said, "In your dreams." I must have imagined it...

Edward suddenly turned into an opening I would've never known was there. He drove down the long driveway. It had to be at least three miles long. Jeez, why would you need a driveway _that freaking long._

He finally stopped in front of _the _biggest house I have ever seen. Well, it couldn't be consisdered a house, really; it was more of a mansion. W-o-w. **(A/N: In the words of Jessica Stanley)**

He cut the already quiet engine and got out. He walked around the front and helped Bella out. I got out quickly, before I got left behind.

I followed them up the walkway. I don't think they even remembered I was there.

When we reached the door, Edward didn't stop walking, he just opened the door and continued walking, followed closely by Bella. I scrambled in after them. My, God. The inside of the place is so freaking huge! Why would you need a house that big anyways?

"We're back!" Bella called. Edward chuckled.

They led me into a the very large living room. The whole place was spacious. I bet you could play a good game of football here...I'd probably get in trouble if I tried.

I almost gasped when I saw who was in the living room.

There were six incredibly beautiful people there. Even the _guys_...Oh, God. I really hope I'm not gay. Please, please, please.

One man looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had light blond hair and golden eyes--like Edward. I wish _I _had contacts like that! The woman next to the father-like man had carmel hair. She had on a huge smiled that, to be honest, sort of creeped me out. Anyone who can smile for thirty whole seconds completely creeps me out. But, she did look nice enough.

On the couch, there was a big, burly, curly haired boy. He was grinned like the mother-like woman, he creeped me out, too. He also looked like he could kill me easily, I'd better get on his good side. Beside him sat _the _most beautiful person I have ever seen. I mean, this girl out shone Bella! She had blond hair that ran half-way down her back. Her golden eyes were pentrating.

On another couch, there was a shot girl with black, spikey hair. She looked like the hyper, pixie-type. Next to her was a blond boy that looked like he was in pain. He looked pretty tall, even sitting down, and was well-built. But not as well built as the big one.

"Uh...hi?" I said, it came out as a question.

"Oh!" Bella said, as if finally remembering I was there. "This is Travis Forr, a friend from Phoenix." I didn't like how she addressed me as _friend. _I thought I was her boyfriend. Well, she was enganged so I would be her ex-boyfriend. But that would've worked out of me, too.

"Travis," Bella continued, "This is Edward's family; Carlisle and Esme Cullen--" The father-like man and the mother-like woman, "--Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale--" The big one and the beautiful blond, "--and Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." Pixie-girl and the "I'm in immense pain" one.

"Um, hello." I said a little nervously. These people were intimidating, I had a strange urge to just flat out, _run_. Just to _run away _from these people. From the Cullens.

"Meet the Cullens." Bella said after Edward whispered something in her ear. She suddenly broke down in a giggling fit, followed closely by Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. The boys snickered. What the heck was so funny?

I guess I'll never know.

**A/N: I finally finished the chapter! YAY! Okay, sort of a filler. I hope you guys liked it! I promise, the next chapter will probably be a lot better. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	4. Awkward

**So, FINALLY, I've gotten to updating **An Old Friend**! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I've updated my other stories, but I never got to this...Anyways, I'll stop with the long Author's Note. I'll be ranting a lot more at the bottom. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa, the New Year's Baby (if there is one), the pretty little Leprechauns, I'm going to ask the Easter Bunny, and my mom, for my birthday...but the answer was always the same, "I don't think that's possible." WELL, NOTHINGS SUPPOSE TO BE IMPOSSIBLE. But, apparently, something is impossible. I will never own Twilight. -pout-**

**

* * *

**

**Travis POV**

Chapter Four - Awkward

Soon, everybody began dispatching. The Esme woman disappeared into the kitchen, Rosalie and Emmett slipped into the garage, Jasper climbed up the staircase, Edward sat down on a piano bench I hadn't noticed before, and Alice dragged Bella upstairs, saying something about not wearing something twice...

Well, this is awkward.

What the heck was I supposed to do? I was just _standing _in the middle of the room, there wasn't anything for me to do.

"You can sit down." Edward told me, twisting around in his seat.

Quickly, I sat down in the nearest chair. Edward turned back to the piano, he simply stared at it.

While I sat, I thought. About Bella, obviously.

She was the most beautiful girl I had _ever _met, and I so desperately wanted her to return the love I felt for her. Why couldn't _I _be the one marrying her? That would, by far, be the best thing in the entire WORLD.

But, no. She had _Edward Cullen. _The moron over there, who, I had to admit, had the looks and the money. I wondered if he had gotten Bella pregnant after all, even if Bella herself _did _deny that. But, really, who gets married at eighteen without being _pregnant_?

Oh, that's right.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

I began to imagine Bella running into my arms, Bella kissing me, myself taking it farther...

I knew it was perverted and wrong to have these thoughts, but I couldn't stop them. Who was here to stop me, anyway? It wasn't like anybody could read my mind! Right? Right, because reading minds is impossible, along with pretend creatures. Such as vampires, witches, werewolves, unicorns, and wizards...Right, just keep telling yourself that Travis. You're not going crazy.

Suddenly, the air was filled with a pretty **(A/N: Notice his lack of intelligent wording) **sound. I looked to the piano to see Edward playing enthusiastically.

Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, she was dressed in a tight, black, leather coat that, I had to admit, long down right _hot_ on her.

A large grin was plastered across her pretty face **(A/N: Don't forget his lack of synonyms) **that looked even prettier smiling like that. But, the bad thing was, she was smiled at him. _Him. _While she should've been smiling at me.

She quickly stumbled down the stairs, only almost falling once. She quickly caught herself and ran the rest of the way.

"Bella!" Alice's musical voice yelled from the top of the stairs. "Wait!"

Bella didn't listen, she ran until she was sitting right next to Edward on the bench. He continued to play a few more bars, then the song slowly faded away...

As it faded, Edward turned to Bella, smiling as wide as her. She seemed breathless.

Then, _he leaned down and kissed her._

He freaking kissed her!

And she looked like she was..._enjoying _herself! What the heck?

The kiss continued and I heard Alice sigh and walk away.

And they continued. And continued. They kept kissing. And kissing. And kissing. And kissing.

Okay...this was getting a bit...what word would work here? Oh, right.

_Awkward_.

* * *

**Ha, ha. Travis feels really awkward. Thank you for reading!**

**So, here's my rant:**

**Who here watches American Idol? Well, I do, and OME, I FREAKING FREAKED OUT!!! Why? Who remembers that girl that just got voted off, Alexis Grace? Doesn't she remind you all of somebody...? A certain girl...In a certain book...With a certain name that contains the letters A-L-I-C-E.**

**ALICE! She could play an awesome Alice. She's short, she had SPIKY HAIR (she would have to dye it black, though) AND, she has an awesome fashion sense. I hope SOMEBODY agrees with me, or else I'm too obsessed. She looks like Alice, people! Go on YouTube and watch some videos with her, THEN NOTE HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE ALICE CULLEN. Thank you, and have a nice day. :D**

**I'm also very sorry that it's so...short, but I couldn't do much. I'm in a sort of hurry. So, yeah. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	5. Discontinued and Adoption

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE:** In all basicalities (word? No? Brilliant): This story is discontinued. I'm sorry. I love you guys, but I hate Twilight with a crazy burning passion now. I can't possibly write well for something that I absolutely loathe. So, again, I'm sorry.

But...who'd like to talk adoption? **If you are interested just drop me a PM or just put it in a review. I will update the story accordingly if someone adopts so that everyone knows. **

Thank you so much for all the wonderful attention and reviews. ;) Again, I'm very sorry.

Love,  
Faceless.


End file.
